Regret
by jigglysinger
Summary: A sequal to Corruption, Melloetta is lamenting on the loss and banishment of her sister. Song lyrics based on "Lullaby for a Princess" by Ponyphonic.


_"Sister! Please stop this!" Melloetta cried to the now blackened Jigglypuff with the white tuff of hair and red necklace with the familiar green-topped microphone._

_ "You have ignored me, you've overshadowed me, and you have the nerve to call me sister!?" the Jigglypuff replied, "You never cared. You just ignored me like everyone else! YOU NEVER CARED."_

_ "That's a lie! Father's been filling your head with nonsense!"_

_ "And who are you to judge what Father's said when in your mother's garb?"_

_ Melloetta's body bore a long flowing pink dress with lilac tails, her face was bright yellow and she wore a crown that bore resemblance to the crescent moon. She looked like her mother Cresselia._

_ "Jigglypuff, please!" Melloetta begged, "Stop all of this and come back home with me and mother before something happens! So many people are suffering from what you've done!"_

_ "They refuse to listen to me… the always listen to you! If they do not adore me and my father's works, they shall never awaken from their horrors!"_

_ Melloetta almost couldn't recognize the monster that her beloved sister Jigglypuff became. She had to stop her! She gathered energy in her hands, which glowed a bright yellow._

_ "What are you doing?" Jigglypuff asked._

_ In an instant, Melloetta shot a beam of pure energy at Jigglypuff. Perhaps this would take her out of the evil that took her. Alas, it didn't as Jigglypuff's pinks didn't return. Her father Darkrai blocked the attack._

_ "Father! You made it!" Jigglypuff smiled._

_ "I shall always protect you, my dear daughter," Darkrai said to Jigglypuff._

_ "Father, what have you done to Jigglypuff!?" Melloetta demanded an answer._

_ "I did not do anything… she made this choice herself," Darkrai explained._

_ Melloetta couldn't believe her own ears. This had to be some sort of trick. The sister she knew would NEVER make the choices she made… and yet she did._

_ "It's over, Melloetta!" Jigglypuff shouted._

_ "No…" Melloetta cried._

_ Suddenly, Darkrai and Jigglypuff saw a burst of light from Melloetta. In an instant, Cresselia appeared behind her._

_ "NO!"_

_ "Mother!" Meloetta shouted._

_ "Darkrai, your evil game ends here!" Cresselia declared._

_ "You think this is a game!?" Jigglypuff shouted for her Father._

_ "Jigglypuff, this isn't you! Darkrai's tricked you! You must fight it!" Cresselia yelled._

_ "I have nothing to fight, 'mother'!" Jigglypuff shouted._

_ "I've done nothing to her; I simply gave her a choice. She made that choice completely on her own!" said Darkrai._

_ "But it isn't right!" Cresselia said, followed by a pregnant pause, "I didn't want to do this… Melloetta, start charging your beam again!"_

_ "Mother, it didn't work! They're too strong!" Melloetta explained._

_ "Perhaps you need some help…" Cressellia began to glow tremendously._

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jigglypuff shouted._

_ "Charge, Melloetta! Charge!" Cressellia demanded._

_ On her mother's word, Melloetta began to charge her fists again. This time, however, Cressellia began to transfer her own power to her. Melloetta's eyes began to glow a bright white light._

_ "Jigglypuff! Sing, my daughter! Sing!" Darkrai called to Jigglypuff._

_ Jigglypuff immediately began singing her song. It was distorted, but still sounded somewhat like the same old Jigglypuff Melloetta once knew._

_ However, neither Melloetta nor Cresselia began to falter. They continued to charge their attack. Finally, Melloetta fired a huge lunar beam at Darkrai and Jigglypuff. Darkrai attempted to block it, getting between jigglypuff and the beam. He was sent backwards, however, knocking into Jigglypuff. They didn't stop there, however, as the beam pushed them not just back, but upwards into the night sky. It didn't stop, as they were sent further and further away from the earth. Finally, when all was said and done, all that remained was a single pink star in the sky. Melloetta and Cressellia dropped to the ground. The humans around them, once trapped in a permanent sleep, had awoken._

_ Melloetta didn't notice the humans, however, as she looked at the pink star, and tears began to fall down her face. She fell to her knees, and cried._

_**"JIGGLYPUFF!"**_

The following night, Melloetta lay in her grotto beside her mother. Neither of them had spoken a single word that day, until Melloetta finally broke the silend.

"It's not fair, mother… she's gone… and it's all my fault…" Melloetta whimpered.

"It is not your fault, my dear," Cresselia said, nuzzling her, "Your sister was tricked by Darkrai's words. And she won't be gone forever… a full 100 moons should be the most."

"But she was still right," Melloetta explained, "I got so caught up in the love I received from humans… I hadn't realized how lonely she was. No one DID listen to her… it wasn't her fault they couldn't hear her sing. She didn't have to…" Melloetta was beginning to choke, a lump forming in her throat and tears stung her eyes.

Cresselia gently hugged her daughter, letting Melloetta cry into her shoulder softly.

"She is in the night sky with Father… she will return…" Cresselia consoled the weeping pokemon.

Melloetta soon calmed down, "Mother?" she spoke.

"Yes, Melloetta?" Cresselia asked.

"Can I… go outside?... I just want to see Jigglypuff again, just to make sure she's still there."

"Yes you may."

The two of them walked out into the nighttime. The sky was filled with stars, topped with a crescent moon. Melloetta felt the soft grass beneath her feet, and felt the chilly night air blow through her flowing green hair. She looked up into the sky, focusing on a small pink star just below the moon. That was all that remained of Jigglypuff and Darkrai, who had sought to trap the entire world in an eternal nightmare.

All because they were lonely, outshined by those who cared about them most.

Melloetta began to choke up once again, thinking about the night before. Her sister's cry as she was sent to the night sky to remain there for 100 lunar cycles. 8 years… Melloetta had never felt so alone. She began to sing, feeling the need to let it out.

_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind._

_ How can I have sent you away?_

_ The blame was my own, the punishment yours._

_ The night shall be silent today…_

_ But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song,_

_ And I will your company keep._

_ Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_ Have carried you softly to sleep…"_

Cresselia joined her daughter at her side, looking solemnly up at the pink star, feeling sorrow for her daughter, who yearned for the love and adoration of humans and pokemon everywhere, but who's magic kept her from that. Melloetta continued singing.

_"Once did a Pokemon, fairest of all,_

_ Look out at the country and sigh._

_ She smiled and said,_

_ "Surely there is no Pokemon_

_ So lovely or so beloved as I."_

_ So great was her fame,_

_ So brilliant her glory_

_ That long was the shadow she cast_

_ Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved,_

_ And grew only darker as days and night past._

_ Lula dream princess, goodnight sister mine,_

_ Rest now in nightime's embrace._

_ Bear up my lullaby, wings of the earth_

_ Through cloud and through sky and through space._

_ Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_ And carry my sorrow in kind._

_ Sister you loved so much more than you know._

_ Forgive me for being so blind."_

_ "Soon did that pokemon notice that others_

_ Did not give her sister her dues._

_ And neither had she loved her as she deserved,_

_ She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew…_

_ But such is the way of the limelight_

_ It sweetly takes hold of the mind of it's host._

_ And that foolish lady did nothing to stop,_

_ The destruction of she, who had needed her most._

_ Lula dream princess, goodnight sister mine,_

_ Rest now in nightime's embrace._

_ Bear up my lullaby, wings of the earth_

_ Through cloud and through sky and through space._

_ Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_ And carry my sorrow in kind._

_ Sister you loved so much more than you know._

_ May troubles be far from your mind_

_ And forgive me for being so blind."_

The lump in Melloetta's throat only got worse as the song progressed, but she didn't stop once. She continued.

_"The years now before us,_

_ Fearful and unkown_

_ I never imagined_

_ I'd face them on my own…_

_ May these hundred full moons_

_ Swiftly pass, I pray._

_ I love you… I miss you…_

_ All these miles away…"_

_ "May all your dreams be sweet tonight._

_ Safe upon your bed of nightlight._

_ And know not of sadness, pain, or care._

_ And when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there…_

_ Sleep…_

_ Sleep…_

_ Sleep…"_

Finally, Melloetta couldn't hold back her tears, as she let them flow. Cresselia stayed close to her.

_You'll be back… someday…_


End file.
